


sweet boy

by sleepytoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytoshi/pseuds/sleepytoshi
Summary: Oikawa still finds way to fluster Kageyama, even after all these years.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 269





	sweet boy

“See you at practice on Monday, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa waved to his teammate as he walked towards his house. Oikawa stretched his arms over his head and yawned in the night air. They had won their game today, a hard-earned win, and Oikawa was ready to sleep for the next two days. It had been years since Aoba Johsai had a match between Karasuno, and both teams strived to show how much they’ve grown.

Aoba Johsai won, barely.

Oikawa made sure to play with every ounce of strength in him. They both shot glances at each other on the court, Oikawa’s ego growing larger every time he caught Kageyama looking at him. He had to make sure and give Kageyama a show.

And _oh_ , did he give him a show. 

Memories flooded back to their high school days, when the tension continued building until it shattered like glass around them.

\- 

“Tobio, you look beautiful,” Oikawa said in a hushed whisper. Kageyama’s face burned a deep crimson as Oikawa pressed soft kisses on his collar bones. Kageyama tried backing further into the corner, but his back was met with a brick wall in the tight closet.

How many times they would find themselves in this exact same spot after practice? Oikawa stopped counting after the third, it became routine for them.

“Suck,” Oikawa ordered and held two fingers to Kageyama’s pursed lips. Kageyama opened his mouth and welcomed the digits with his tongue, sucking them both while staring directly into Oikawa’s deep brown eyes.

“Good boy, just like that. You’re so needy today, aren’t you?” Oikawa smirked at the boy, using his free hand to tilt Kageyama’s head up to look at him. Oikawa used the new angle to push his fingers deeper into the other’s mouth, earning a soft moan from Kageyama.

“Yeah you are, look at how hard you are for me already,” Oikawa palmed the front of Kageyama’s shorts. Kageyama’s legs instinctively spread wider as Oikawa continued rubbing him through the thin material.

“Baby boy,” Oikawa leaned in, nose brushing against the tip of Kageyama’s ear. “What would our teammates say if they saw you like this?” Kageyama let out a whine and furrowed his brows. “Oh no, I think you would love that wouldn’t you?” Kageyama jumped as Oikawa snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him closer.

“You would love for them to see who you belong to,” Oikawa slotted his legs between Kageyama’s, grinding friction between them. He pulled his fingers out of Kageyama’s mouth with a _pop_ and slid his hand down the band of his shorts.

Kageyama’s breath hitched as Oikawa’s slender fingers took a hold of his cock.

“Yeah you would, wouldn’t you my little prince?” Kageyama nodded furiously and bucked his hips into Oikawa’s hand.

-

Oikawa sat his gym bag on the floor of his room and took off his jacket. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop when his phone buzzed.

Tobio: can’t stop thinking about your stupid face

Tobio: or your stupid kisses

Tobio: or your dumb hair

Oikawa hummed a sound of approval before typing his reply,

Tooru: aw little prince, do you miss me that bad?

Tobio: are you really going to make me say it

Tooru: of course I am, tell me what you’re thinking about Tobio.

Oikawa slumped back in his chair and spread his legs awaiting Kageyama’s response. He felt like they were back in high school, hormones raging and feelings everywhere. It didn’t take long for his phone to buzz again.

Tobio: I can’t stop thinking about earlier

Tobio: how it feels the exact same as the first time

Tobio: you are such a fucking asshole for leaving me like that today

Tobio: do you know how shitty the bus ride home was?

Tooru: my my my, it seems little prince here is all wound up.

Tooru: spread your legs. now.

Oikawa slowly trailed a hand down to his now hard cock and gave himself a slight squeeze through his pants.

Tobio: they’re spread.

Tooru: good boy. take off your pants.

Oikawa slipped his sweatpants off his hips and let them pool around his ankles. He could feel heat rising in his skin and his cock wanting attention.

Tobio: _(image attached)_

Tobio: is this good enough for you?

Oikawa muttered out a _god damn_ at the sight before him. Kageyama was also sitting in a chair, legs spread and cock fully erect. Drops of precum trailed from the swollen tip of his cock, he knew Kageyama was desperate.

Tooru: perfect baby. your cock is so pretty

Tooru: touch yourself. Slowly

Oikawa closed his eyes and thought about what Kageyama would look like right now. How his cheeks would be flushed, his pupils blown, and mouth slightly parted. Oikawa had always relished in the sight of Kageyama, especially like this.

Tobio: im already close tooru

Tobio: its too much

Oikawa didn’t waste any time freeing his own cock from his underwear and dialing Kageyama’s phone number. He lazily pumped a few strokes on his cock while waiting on Kageyama to answer.

“Oikawa?” Kageyama’s voice was quiet and higher than usual.

“Yes baby, didn’t want you to cum without me,” Oikawa continued stroking himself, listening to the sloppy noises coming from the other end of the phone.

“I’m so close, I have wanted this all day, since, since- _fuck_ , you touched me earlier,” Kageyama sounded so desperate and needy, Oikawa wished he was right there with him.

“Oh, have you Tobio? You don’t know how bad I wanted to fuck you right then and there.” Oikawa began to quicken the pace of his strokes. “How I wanted to bend you over and make you mine all over again, have you screaming my name, begging me to let you cum," 

“Tooru please, please,” Kageyama was breathless and Oikawa knew what he wanted.

But he wasn’t getting it just yet.

“What do you want, little prince?” Oikawa asked, the sounds on the other end of the phone becoming sloppier. “Please can I cum for you, I need it,” Kageyama’s voice was melting into Oikawa’s heart like honey.

“Ah ah ah, you know how to ask, baby. Try again.” Oikawa smirked. This was his favorite part, seeing Kageyama fall to him so easily and willingly. He heard a string of profanities before a weak, “Can I please cum for you, Daddy?”

Oikawa quickened his pace again, bringing himself to the edge.

“Cum for me baby,” He pleaded before spilling onto his hand. Oikawa moaned as he came down from his high. Kageyama let out a cry and ‘thank yous’ as he came with Oikawa.

They both sat there, catching their breaths before Oikawa spoke first.

“Tobio?”

“Yeah?” Kageyama sounded absolutely spent. “I missed this, missed you,” Oikawa began, eyes half lidded. The pair had grown distant after starting college, different schools and schedules. “I’m just a phone call away, you know that.” Kageyama replied, still catching his breath.

“Let me take you out tomorrow, we need to discuss us.”

Kageyama was silent for a moment, “You know I never fell out of love for you,” He sounded defeated, and hesitated to finish his sentence.

“Sweet prince, how could I not be in love with you? You know me better than that, Tobio.” Oikawa moved to his bed and climbed in under the covers.

“Stay tonight, please.” Kageyama quietly pleaded. “Yes baby, I’m here. Get some rest now,” Oikawa reassured him.

The two eventually fell asleep.

_call ended: 7 hours and 42 minutes._

  
  
  



End file.
